


[podfic] Idiota

by Cass_Caelis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_Caelis/pseuds/Cass_Caelis
Summary: "Chiron is standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed. If you’ve never been stared down angrily by a Centaur while you’re semi-hard, consider yourself lucky. Nico would not recommend it."Will finally figures out what Nico is always mumbling about under his breath in Italian.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	[podfic] Idiota

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nikkiRA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiRA/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Idiota](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903382) by [nikkiRA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiRA/pseuds/nikkiRA). 



**Fic:**[Idiota](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903382) by [nikkiRA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiRA/pseuds/nikkiRA/works?fandom_id=115613)

 **Reader:** [Cass_Caelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_Caelis/profile)

 **Fandom:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians-Rick Riordan , The Heroes of Olympus-Rick Riordan

 **Ship:** Nico di Angelo/Will Solace

 **Rating:** Teen and Up Audiences

 **Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply

Click here to stream it or download it from Drive -> [here's the mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Z4ewRMT_LRq8kxcOJ0oa3U5xpMTTX2Qq/view?usp=sharing) [15 MB, 00:13:23]

**_Reader's Notes:_ **I hope you enjoy it!

 _ **Thanks:**_ thanks to nikkiRA for allowing me to podfic her work! And thank you for listening. If you liked it, please leave a comment, an emoji or even a keysmash. I'm not a native speaker but I'm trying hard to improve my pronunciation. _Constructive_ criticism is always welcome.

 _ **Content notes:**_ the parts in italian were pronounced according to my knowledge of the language. I think that's all but let me know if I missed something.

 _ **Contact:**_ [Tumblr](http://cassiopeiacaelis.tumblr.com/) or here! I promise I answer comments. She/her pronouns, I'm Cass.


End file.
